1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method for driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display panel may be folded by a user. Such a panel may include an organic light emitting display device which has excellent brightness, lower power consumption, fast response speed, a wide viewing angle, and does not require an additional light source, e.g., a backlight. An organic light emitting display device is also thin and lightweight and therefore suitable for use in a flexible display panel.
The display area of the panel may include first and second display areas. When unfolded, images are displayed on the entire display area. When folded, images may be displayed on only the first display area.
Organic light emission devices in the first display area may deteriorate more quickly than those in the second display area. This is because the organic light emission devices in the first display area are used for a longer period of time, e.g., when the panel is both in folded and unfolded. Because the organic light emission devices deteriorate at different rates in the first and second display areas, images displayed on the entire display area when the panel is unfolded may have different brightness in the first and second display areas. Display quality may therefore be adversely affected.